hoofdstuk 1
by Sabje
Summary: het gaat over een meisje in de middeleeuwen die iets anders is dan de andere, en later ontmoet ze een vampier, en dan word ze zelf ook een vampier


Hoofdstuk 1:  
  
Ooit lang geleden leefde er eens een meisje. Ze heette Mareille. voor haar tijd zag ze er ongewoon uit. ze droeg nooit haar lange zwarte haar opgestoken, ze droeg altijd zwarte lange jurken, en voor een meisje van bijna 17 gedroeg ze zich erg ongewoon. Een normaal meisje van haar leeftijd zou nu al bezig zijn met het zoeken naar een echtgenoot, of het stoppen van sokken. Maar mareille deed dat niet, ze was nogal in zichzelf terug getrokken. Mensen die haar niet kende keken haar ook raar aan als ze weer eens tegen zichzelf aan het praten was. Mensen die haar wel kende waren het allang gewend, en als ze weer eens huppelend voorbij rende (weer iets dat gewone meisjes al lang niet meer deden) schudde ze alleen maar met hun hoofden, en zeiden 'kijk daar heb je mareille weer'. De mensen keken echt nergens meer van op. Mareille had geen ouders meer. Ze was al wees vanaf haar derde. de enigste die nog voor haar wou zorgen was een oud vrouwtje geweest die toch niets anders te doen had. Maar na vijf jaar keek de oude vrouw ook niet meer naar mareille om. Ze was ook al zo oud en het verging haar nog maar net om naar beneden te komen om te eten. Mareille moest sinds haar achtste al bijna al de huishoudelijke karweitjes rond het huis doen, omdat de vrouw het ook in haar rug had werden die karweitjes met de jaren steeds meer. En op haar dertiende moest mareille alles doen, van de stoep vegen tot 's avonds het eten maken De mannen van het dorp waren ook nooit echt geïnteresseerd geweest in haar, omdat ze zich niet als een standaard meisje gedroeg, en dat vonden ze maar niks. Mareille had dan ook helemaal geen vrienden, behalve de kat dan van het oude vrouwtje, maar het oude vrouwtje en de kat hadden meer gemeen dan je op het eerste gezicht zou zeggen, beide kwamen ze alleen uit de veren om te eten, en de rest van de dag lagen ze een beetje te soezen, of ze sliepen. Mareille had het dus de hele dag druk met alle karweitjes, maar soms was ze eerder klaar dan gepland en dan ging ze naar het bos dat net achter het stenen huisje van de oude vrouw lag, om daar dan urenlang tussen de bomen door te rennen, of om gewoon in het gras te liggen, en stil te wachten tot er vogels kwamen kijken. Soms voerde ze hele gesprekken met zichzelf, over van alles en nog wat, mensen die haar dan zagen praten gingen vaak wat uit nieuwsgierigheid wat dichterbij haar staan om op te kunnen vangen waar ze deze keer over aan het praten was. Meestal was het niet een echt gesprek en kwamen er maar flarden van zinnen en halve woorden, niemand weet dan wat er in haar hoofd speelde. Sommige kinderen in het dorp maakte er een spelletje van 'wie kan raden waar mareille het over heeft'. De pastoor was al een paar keer bij haar huis langs geweest met wijwater kruizen etc. om een exorcisme uit te voeren. Hij was er gewoon zeker van dat ze bezeten was met een duistere kracht, en dat die kracht wel eens van de duivel kon komen.  
  
Het was herfst en de bladeren waren weer aan het afsterven, en ze vielen in een kleurrijke regen naar beneden. Zo vormde ze net als ieder jaar weer een prachtig tapijt tussen het groen mos. Voor mareille was dit net iets minder, ook al waardeerde ze dit wonder van moeder aarde zeer. Ze moest toch maar weer elke dag het pad opnieuw aanvegen. Op een ochtend was de wind ongewoon stil, zo stil dat het iedereen opviel, alle mensen vroegen zich af wat er aan de hand was. Naarmate de dag verstreek was iedereen er al aan gewend, en maakten ze er zich niet meer druk over. Maar mareille was er nog steeds ongerust over, ze kon gewoon voelen dat er iets bijzonders zou gaan gebeuren. Rond het avond eten was mareille zo onrustig dat het zelfs de oude vrouw opviel. Maar ze vroeg wat er aan de hand was, maar mareille wist het niet, ze kon alleen maar vertellen dat ze voelde dat er iemand of iets zou aankomen in hun dorpje, het zou aankomen nog voor de zonsondergang. Ze wist het zeker. Na het eten ging ze naar buiten aan de voet van de heuvel, waar het huisje op stond, op de uitkijk zitten. De heuvel was het begin van het dorpje, dus als er iemand zou aankomen was mareille altijd de eerste die het wist. En in het avondschemer met het laatste beetje rood in de lucht zag mareille een gestalte op een paard aankomen. In een snelle draf kwam hij op haar af. Mareille stond als aan de grond genageld, hij zag er zo mooi uit. Hij had zwart golvend en stralend haar dat net boven zijn schouders wapperde in de wind, zijn gezicht had een zachte pure witte glans over zich, en het was zo mooi gevormd, niet rond, maar ook niet te smal, hij had iets mysterieus over hem heen, en iets huiveringwekkends. Tegelijkertijd was zijn gezicht rustig en vroom. Zijn ogen waren helder blauw, dat was echt iets dat aan hem opviel, mareille kon zijn ogen al van ver zien. Hij had ook een tenger figuur, maar net niet dun, zijn kleren waren ook git zwart net als zijn paard. Zijn cape was met een zilveren gesp vastgemaakt, en het zadel van zijn paard was ook versierd met zilveren vormen. Zijn paard zag er gespierd uit als of het gewoon gemaakt was om snel en geluidloos door de ijle lucht te klieven. De jongeman remde zijn paard af, en het kwam met een geruisloze stap dichterbij richting mareille. Hij kwam vlak voor mareille tot stilstand. En met een zoete maar toch kille stem vroeg hij 'is dit Monterwoude?' zijn stem had een buitenlands accent. Mareille was gewoon betoverd door zijn stem, ze stond daar alleen maar, zijn woorden bleven in haar hoofd rond galmen. Na een paar tellen werd ze uit haar trance gehaald. Ze voelde plotseling zijn hand op haar blote schouder. Zijn handen waren ijskoud, en er liep een rilling door haar heen, maar toch wou ze dat hij haar schouder nooit meer los zou laten. 'ja, dit is Monterwoude' zei ze langzaam, ' wie bent u als ik zo vriendelijk mag zijn om dat te vragen?'. 'Mijn naam is niet belangrijk' zei hij en keerde zijn hoofd af. Mareille begreep het niet, waarom zo geheimzinnig, iedereen in het dorp kende toch elkaars namen. 'waarom kunt u mij uw naam niet vertellen?' vroeg mareille voorzichtig. 'nou oké, als het toch wilt weten, mijn naam is.  
  
ik zit hier ff in de knoop, ik kan maar niet op een geschikte naam komen voor deze vreemde jongeman, ik kan al wel laten doorschemeren dat hij een vampier is, en hier is oom mareille mee te nemen. Hij is heel lief voor haar, en behandeld haar als een prinses. zijn postuur lijkt veel op dat van de dracula uit buffy the vampire slayer. ik zoek een naam die weergeeft dat hij lief maar toch kil is omdat hij een vampier is, en hij moet ook elegant zijn, en een beetje buitenlands klinken, maar niet engels, eerder Russische ofzo maar met niet te veel medeklinkers achter elkaar.  
  
Duz als jullie suggesties hebben, alsjeblieft help me. en vertel ze aan me. thnx 


End file.
